1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tomb built in temples or cemeteries.
2. Prior Art
In conventional tombs, as shown in FIG. 1, a chamber 2 for accommodating cremated remains or bones 1 of the dead is formed underground enclosed by concrete, with a tombstone 3 erected on the ground above the bone accommodating chamber 2. In front of the tombstone 3 an opening 4 is formed that communicates with the chamber 2. The opening 4 is closed by a stone cover 5.
Such conventional tombs, however, have the following drawbacks. That is, since the tombstone 3 is simply placed on the bone accommodating chamber 2 with the opening 4 closed by the stone cover 5, the chamber 2 is not tightly enclosed but there are many gaps through which rain water easily enters, weathering the bones 1 placed inside.